fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortexx (TV network)
Vortexx is an American free-to-air television network owned as a joint venture between Warner Bros. Entertainment (a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia) and Hasbro. The network first originated as a Saturday morning programming block seen on The CW from 2012 to 2014, with Saban Brands as primary owner. In late 2016, Warner Bros. and Saban announced the relaunch of Vortexx as a digital network available on The CW's terrestrial stations, eventually going on the air on April 3, 2017. History Pre-history (Vortexx block; 2012-2014) On April 6, 2011, following a lawsuit involving the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, 4Kids Entertainment, which programmed the The CW4Kids/Toonzai block for the network, filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. On May 1, 2012, Kidsco Media Ventures, an affiliate of Saban Capital Group, placed a bid to acquire some of 4Kids' assets. On June 26, 2012, after competition from 4K Acquisition Corp, a subsidiary of Konami, the deal was finalized, with 4K Acquisition receiving the U.S. rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise and Saban receiving all other assets, including the programming rights to The CW's Saturday morning block. On July 2, 2012, it was announced that Saban Brands, via Kidsco Media Ventures, would begin programming the block that fall. On July 12, 2012, it was announced that the block would be named Vortexx, which launched on August 25, 2012. On May 31, 2014, The CW announced that Vortexx would be discontinued and replaced on October 4, 2014 by One Magnificent Morning, a block produced by Litton Entertainment that would feature live-action documentary and lifestyle programs aimed at pre-teens and teenagers, similarly to a block also introduced by Litton for CW co-owner CBS the previous year. The move came as part of a shift by broadcast television networks towards using their Saturday morning lineup solely to comply with the educational programming requirements mandated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), along with the cultural shift towards cable and online video on demand viewing of children's and animated programming. The Vortexx program block aired for the last time on September 27, 2014; it was the last Saturday morning block across the major American broadcast television networks that primarily featured non-educational programming aimed at children. History (Vortexx channel; 2017-present) When news of Vortexx's discontinuation was spreading, many fans of the former CW Saturday morning block dubbed it the "End of Saturday Morning Cartoons". Various petitions and protests were made to Saban Capital Group to relaunch Vortexx as a new 24-hour standalone television network, but many were turned down and rejected. On January 30, 2017, the television production arm of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television (along with its animation arm Warner Bros. Animation and its other division DC Entertainment) announced that it had formed a joint partnership with Saban Capital Group to relaunch the Vortexx brand as a standalone 24-hour network. Under the arrangement, Saban Brands would be in charge of handling programming, as well as advertising sales, while Warner Bros. would be in charge of majority distribution of the new network. Following the acquisition of Saban Brands by Hasbro on July 2, 2018, the latter company would acquire the former's stake in Vortexx Entertainment Ventures and the Vortexx television channel. On September 3, 2018, Vortexx rebranded its on-air presentation, commemorating the addition of several new shows to its daily lineup. Programming Prior to September 2018, many of the shows broadcast on Vortexx were those shown on its former namesake on The CW. In addition to programs seen on its block, select programming from Toonzai (Vortexx's predecessor) such as Sonic X, ''and ''Cubix: Robots for Everyone, as well as series from the Warner Bros. Animation vault such as Justice League Action, Teen Titans Go, ThunderCats (2011), and Beware the Batman, were shown. As of late, Vortexx has experienced a significant channel drift following its partial acquisition by Hasbro, with the addition of many non-action series to its lineup. In addition, several shows from Hasbro's existing joint-venture channel, Discovery Family, have been added. Current programming from WarnerMedia: * Animaniacs ''(October 15, 2018-present) * ''Beware the Batman ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz ''(September 3, 2018-present)E/I * ''Justice League Action ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Justice League Unlimited ''(April 3, 2017–April 28, 2019; September 2, 2019-present) * ''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (September 7, 2019-present) * Pinky and the Brain (September 2, 2019-present) * Right Now Kapow ''(July 24, 2017–present) * ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (September 7, 2019-present) * Steven Universe (September 7, 2019-present) * Teen Titans GO! (September 3, 2018-present) * ThunderCats (2011) ''(April 3, 2017–present; advertised as ''ThunderCats Revamped) * Wacky Races (2017) (September 3, 2018-present) * Young Justice ''(April 3, 2017–present) from Allspark Pictures/Allspark Animation * ''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends ''(April 3–June 26, 2017; September 17, 2018-present)E/I * ''Cubix: Robots for Everyone ''(April 3–June 26, 2017; September 3, 2018-present)E/I * ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (April 29, 2019-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (September 17, 2018-present)E/I * Luna Petunia ''(July 1, 2019-present)E/I * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''(September 17, 2018-present)E/I * ''Popples (July 1, 2019-present)E/I * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (April 29, 2019-present) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters ''(September 17, 2018-present) * ''Transformers Cyberverse (September 3, 2018-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy ''(April 29, 2019-present)E/I Miscellaneous * ''Bolts and Blip (April 3–May 8, 2017; July 6, 2019-present) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (April 29, 2019-present)E/I * Cosmic Quantum Ray (September 3, 2018-present) * The DaVincibles (September 3, 2018-present) * Dan Vs. ''(July 7, 2019-present) * ''Dragon Hunters ''(July 7, 2019-present) * ''Fangbone! ''(July 31, 2017–present) * ''Grizzy and the Lemmings (September 3, 2018-present) * Kid vs Kat (December 13, 2019-present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (October 20, 2018-present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (August 1, 2018-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (September 3, 2018-present) * Pet Alien (April 29, 2019-present) * Skylanders Academy ''(October 20, 2018-present) * ''Sonic Boom (September 7, 2019-present) * The Spectacular Spider-Man ''(April 3, 2017–April 28, 2019; September 2, 2019-present) * ''Storm Hawks ''(January 5, 2018-present) * ''Supernoobs (September 3, 2018-present) * Viva Piñata ''(June 10, 2017–present) * ''Wipeout (September 8, 2018-present) * Zak Storm (April 29, 2019-present) Anime series * Beyblade Burst ''(July 31, 2017–present) * ''Digimon Adventure 02 (September 2, 2019-present) * Dragon Ball Super (April 3, 2017–present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (April 3–July 31, 2017; September 3, 2019-present) * Inazuma Eleven Ares (April 29, 2019-present) * Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon ''(October 15, 2018-present) * ''Sonic X ''(April 3, 2017–present) * ''Yo-Kai Watch ''(January 5, 2018-present) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ''(April 3–July 31, 2017; April 29, 2019-present) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (May 4, 2019-present) Former programming * B-Daman Crossfire ''(April 3, 2017–October 14, 2018) * ''Bubu and the Little Owls (April 29, 2019-June 28, 2019)E/I * Chaotic ''(April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''Digimon Adventure (July 3, 2019-September 1, 2019) * Digimon Data Squad (October 20, 2018-April 28, 2019) * Digimon Fusion ''(April 3, 2017–April 28, 2019) * ''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (October 20, 2018-June 30, 2019) * Harvey Girls Forever! (September 8, 2018-June 30, 2019) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures ''(April 3, 2017–April 28, 2019) * ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight ''(April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''Magi-Nation (April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * Mecard ''(July 31, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''The New Adventures of Nanoboy ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I * ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (April 3–June 26, 2017) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''(June 26, 2017–April 28, 2019) * ''Rescue Heroes ''(April 3–June 26, 2017)E/I * ''Sendokai Champions ''(April 17, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''Transformers: Animated ''(October 20, 2018-April 28, 2019) * ''Transformers: Prime ''(April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''Transformers Rescue Bots (September 17, 2018-April 28, 2019)E/I * Transformers: Robots in Disguise ''(April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''Unnatural History ''(April 3, 2017–September 2, 2018) * ''World of Quest ''(July 10, 2017–September 1, 2019) * ''WWE Saturday Morning Slam ''(April 3, 2017–September 1, 2018; advertised on weekdays as ''WWE Slam!) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ''(April 3–July 31, 2017) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ''(April 3, 2017–October 14, 2018) Poll Do you like the concept of the Vortexx network? If not, tell me in the comments on ways to make it better! Yeah! It's pretty cool! Kind of, but it could be better. Well, it's decent. Meh. No. It doesn't remind me of the former block. Wha? Branding package Vortexx still retains the same announcer and branding used in the former block, with CW-less bumpers created by Troika Design Group and SLN! Media Group. However, various changes were made to the network's website. Suggest-A-Show! Now you can add any ideas of shows you think should air on Vortexx! Note that some shows currently airing within the schedule will be switched out for newer series accepted. Either on my message or on the list down here, I will view everyone's ideas and see if they're good! Current shows accepted # ''Fangbone! ''(August/September 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) # ''Yo-Kai Watch ''(January 5, 2018; Superkeegan9100) # ''World of Quest ''(July 10, 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) # ''Viva Piñata ''(premiered on June 10, 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) # ''Storm Hawks ''(January 5, 2018; suggested by Superkeegan9100) # ''Beyblade Burst (July 31, 2017; suggested by Superkeegan9100) # Dueler (a Yu-Gi-Oh-like show that had it's original run in the mid 2000s; suggested by Chaossaii, premiere date to be determined) # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Digimon Adventure (July 2019) # Digimon Adventure 02 (TBA) Pending/declined shows * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(premiere date July 19, 2017; suggested by Polarjack77) (Ehh. Not gonna work. Sorry - Jadad2131) * Invader Zim * X-Men Evolution * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (July 2019) Category:TV Channels